The present invention relates to an air mover. Today, many public spaces make use of air blowers to improve air circulation, blow-dry wet surfaces, and the like. Blowers can also be used to eliminate odors in the air and create a fragrant atmosphere. Stationary air fresheners are often used in public spaces in order to release fragrances into the surrounding area. However, because air generally circulates slowly, the effect of such air fresheners is not always noticeable. Further, the fragrance tends to linger in one area creating an overpowering concentration of the scent. Therefore, a need exists for an improved blower with the ability to effectively diffuse fragrances.